weareklangburyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien
Synopsis It's Klangbury's 100th Anniversary and they plan for a Time Capsule that is to be buried in a hole in the ground and Marek's toy is in it and the Time Capsule gets fired in to space as Aliens land on Earth to invade Klangbury. Plot Greg is organising a Sentenary Parade and Steve and Marek come in dressed up as the things he likes. As Steve comes in wearing an outfit where everyone can see his whole self, Greg breaks his wand and Marek is about to fall down the pole. An hour later, Greg apologises to Steve about his ears and Steve says he is sorry about his hand and a (mouse like) almost bites Greg's hand and Steve points his finger and says "never, cross me"! Marek comes in and as he puts his hands on the desk, they get stuck and Steve did it. Greg asks Marek what day it is and as Marek sees all the signs saying '100 years of Klangbury', he says its Greg's birthday. Greg gets a call from the Mayor telling them to hurry. As soon as they leave, Marek asks where Mr Schintzer is but he doesn't listen and sets off when Steve carries the stuff from the Time Capsule bag and the Rubbish. In a distant galaxy on the Planet Klung, 2 men and a woman are accused for a following crime: which is messing up a Spacecat. But they get sentenced for they're rest of they're lives to be trapped in space forever. A Space Version of Leslie puts a hoola-hoop over the woman and the other two men. Back on Earth, the Mayor is still waiting. Greg goes up on stage and a man asks Greg who he is and Steve throws a stone on his shoulder. They remember that is is 24 years ago about the Klangbury bear tradgedy and 15 years ago for the Klangbury Race Riots. Without anyone noticing, a claw comes from a pole and touches Marek. They get ready for the Time Capsule: the stuff are, a leaflet from Pizza Gut, a copy of Pam's Javelin and Mr Schitnzer. Steve thinks he should fire it into space and he tests his catapult with an old lady and fires her into space, then the Time Capsule but hits the Library, the Telecoms Tower and a statue of the Mayor. Everybody leaves and Greg slaps Marek. He mentiones, there isn't such thing as aliens, father Christmas, pixies from the bottom of the garden, elves, wheat intolorence and Mr Schitnzer and shoves and leaves Marek to cry. Later back in the Chamber, Steve shows Mrs Schitnzer (a purple balloon) and passes on to Marek. Marek is impressed to see her and he reads a note inside her nose saying, 'you killed my husband'. As Marek makes a mess in his Squash, Greg tells Steve to sit on a naughty step with a version of Hitler and the Wolf dressed up as little red riding hood. In space, the aliens find the Time Capsule and the woman alien gets a message from Mr Schitnzer, that Klangbury must be destroyed because it has idiots and the woman that Steve fired is found in space and she shows the aliens Klangbury and they travel. Steve puts up a sign on Marek's poster saying, 'no noticeboards' and he teaches Marek how to make friends like this: 'will you be my friend, is it because I look good'? Steve is alone and smashes a bottle. Later, they all watch the news report about the aliens and as Marek sees Mr Schitnzer, he's very impressed. The aliens come in and Greg asks who were the three men and as the Woman mentiones, she was a woman, Greg starts talking offensive things about her and Leslie plays his trumpet to tell the Mayor came in. Marek got his friends to fight the aliens: Father Christmas, the Tooth Fairy, Pixies from the bottom of the garden and a wheat intorloance. After the aliens are dead, Marek finally gets back Mr Schitnzer and everything vanishes. As the council vanishes, Greg, Steve and Marek are in a void sort of but Steve, Greg and Mr Schitnzer vanish and as Marek screams, he finds himself in the council but everything vanished again and Marek discovers he's the only one left. Meryvn the Turd Dragon turns up then Marek dissappears and when the Dragon finds he's the only one left, he whacks and throws his towel. Cast Greg Greg Davies Steve Steve Hall Marek Marek Larwood The Mayor Debbie Chazen Leslie David Ward Newsreader (Barbra) Lorna Watson Old Lady Shelia Collins Stripper Haley Dixon Father Christmas John Percival Toothy Fairy Dan Honan Pixie 1 Rachelle Beirnat Pixie 2 Sanbera Mangeria Pixie 3 Danielle Eberit Wheat Intolorence Richard Lipman Meryvn the Turd Dragon Colin Lingham Director Ben Kellett Producer Jon Mountage Music Too Shy by Kangajoo and Don't Look Back in Anger by Oaisis was played in both flashbacks. When Steve was thinking what to do, the Final Countdown by Europe was played.